


No It Isn't

by kiliaduicaps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I think this came out sadder than I wanted it to be, It's their fault honestly, M/M, oh well
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: (...) non può essere nient'altro che frutto della sua immaginazione ubriaca e nostalgica lo sguardo di Zayn che si riflette nel suo.
Relationships: Mentions of past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	No It Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata gennaio 2019, in cui Zayn si era appena mollato. La mia assunzione sulla relazione di Harry e Louis è personale, mentre la loro supposta rottura è fittizia (non ci credo nemmeno io che l'ho scritta). Il finale è ispirato da Fullmetal Alchemist: chi sa sa.  
> Il titolo viene da quella canzone dei +44 che ha scritto Mark su Tom perché ancora non capisco come nessuno di queste due stronzette drammatiche protagoniste della fanfiction abbia scritto interi album sulla loro amicizia rovinata.  
> Non betata, come sempre. Siate gentili (come sempre)?

C'è una bestemmia scolpita sulla panca dove si è seduto Stan, che sta ridendo senza riuscire a riprendere respiro da venti minuti con Oli, anche se Louis non ha ancora capito quale sia il motivo del loro divertimento.

È in spagnolo, a lui familiare quanto le strade deserte delle albe a Lima e la sua felpa pesante, l'avviarsi incappucciato e silenzioso verso il bar più vicino all'hotel per ricomprare le sigarette consumate convulsivamente a causa del nervi pre concerto e dell'adrenalina postuma da scaricare, assieme alle facce arrabbiate e le imprecazioni più svariate dei due uomini dall'altro lato del marciapiede nel discutere di chissà quali affari. Ricorda di essere tornato in albergo e aver ordinato la colazione in camera: era il ragazzo che gliel'aveva portata a cui aveva chiesto cosa significasse, causandogli una risata e sorridendo divertito anche lui una volta ricevuta la spiegazione.

Gli era sembrata un'espressione così strana, mentre alzava le coperte e si coricava, ma anche così efficace nell'esprimere il proprio malumore, sentimento che echeggia in lui mentre guarda un punto indefinito del tavolo e sbatte le palpebre, un leggero mal di testa a sfiorargli le tempie nel tornare di nuovo alla realtà della sua serata londinese attuale e chiedersi come sia possibile provare nostalgia di un momento così insignificante e avere voglia di tornarci piuttosto che rimanere lì, anche se la risposta gli sembra così evidente da forzarlo a scolare il fondo del suo cocktail scadente e impegnarsi a non annoiarsi né innervosirsi a causa delle risate dei suoi amici.

Per fortuna conosce un modo per tirarsi su, Louis, la cura temporanea ai propri problemi: «Cockail!» strilla al suo gruppo di amici agitando il bicchiere, sperando di farsi sentire nonostante la musica assordante, ma stanno ancora tutti ridendo, così perde la speranza. Sono le quattro di notte e si sono scelti un buco di discoteca da quattro soldi per passare inosservati, coi pavimenti appiccicosi a causa dei drink caduti e più aree buie che illuminate, ma il suo tavolo è abbastanza vicino all'angolo bar, così si alza e decide di andarselo a prendere da solo.

Hanno messo una canzone che non conosce, qualcosa di lo-fi e rilassato, e le poche persone ammucchiate intorno al bancone che si trova ad ascoltare mentre fa la fila sono sudate e vibranti mentre si urlano nelle orecchie eccitate dopo essersi scatenate in pista, facendolo tornare di buon umore: è stanco in maniera indicibile, ma l'idea di tornare di nuovo a sedere non lo attira per niente, perciò fa «Un gin!» al barista e inizia a dondolare su se stesso nella speranza in una canzone più energica, improvvisamente ispirato a scatenarsi in pista per distrarsi dalla propria malinconia. Con la coda dell'occhio si rende conto che la testa del ragazzo al suo fianco è scattata nella sua direzione e per quanto voglia non essere disturbato non pensa che in un posto come quello possa diventare problematica l'interazione con un fan, perciò si prepara mentalmente e ricambia l'occhiata atterrita.

Quando gli arriva in mano da bere non pensa di averne più bisogno e di aver già bevuto fin troppo prima, perché non può essere nient'altro che frutto della sua immaginazione ubriaca e nostalgica lo sguardo di Zayn che si riflette nel suo.

«Avete fatto?» chiede una ragazza dietro di loro, masticando rumorosamente una gomma, dopo aver aspettato un minuto le loro figure immobili e desiderosa di poter ordinare anche lei. Louis si scuote, turbato, e pesca il portafogli dalla tasca per poter pagare, tentativo andato a vuoto quando l'altro schiaffa sul bancone una banconota da cinquanta sterline e mormora di tenere il resto, perciò sorride, alza il cocktail alla bocca, tracanna tutto assieme in pochi secondi e - no, Zayn è ancora lì con lui, che lo segue in silenzio mentre si allontanano dalla folla in direzione del bagno e lui è ancora più confuso e sbigottito di prima.

Si sta rialzando i pantaloni e la patta quando sente l'altro schiarirsi la voce. È uno di quei gabinetti con il water e il rubinetto nella stessa stanza, così sono entrati assieme, come se si stessero accompagnando, e più ci pensa più si sente irrazionalmente arrabbiato, perché dopo quello che è successo era sicuro che rivederlo sarebbe stato come essere in compagnia di un completo sconosciuto, con sorrisi imbarazzati, schiarite di gola e conversazioni sul meteo, eppure il suo corpo traditore ha l'istinto di rilassarsi alla sua presenza e percepirla come familiare. È sempre stato lui il suo amico preferito con cui fare serata, ogni volta sempre in sintonia con il suo umore e stato d'animo, e la bruciante irritazione che prova nei confronti della propria reazione fisica alla sua compagnia è solo la conferma di quanto ancora non digerisca che tra loro due sia andata come sia andata - conferma che lo rende ancora più arrabbiato.

Tirata su la zip sospira e si gira verso di lui, incrociando le braccia e appoggiando la schiena al muro. «Cosa?» gli domanda, brusco. Lo sfarfallio della lampadina al led sul soffitto illumina un secondo la sua faccia mentre la abbassa, mordendosi lentamente un labbro.

«Stai bene,» si sente rispondere, incrociando i suoi occhi. Ha l'istinto fisico di ritrarsi, e così fa, stringendosi le braccia addosso e serrando la mascella, come a nascondersi da lui, sempre più irritato. Che diritto ha di fare osservazioni casuali di quel tipo?

«Non voglio litigare» gli dice, chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi la fronte nel cercare di calmare il caos di emozioni che sente rimestarsi nel suo stomaco, perché è la verità. Per un proprio beneficio, soprattutto; nonostante il rancore e la collera senza un confronto faccia a faccia sa bene di poter ancora conservare il suo ricordo intatto, come uno dei tanti souvenir dei loro tour condivisi, perciò sussurra - ma con voce incerta, perché non è sicuro di non star mentendo a sé stesso: «Non farmi litigare.»

Il respiro che prende Zayn è profondo, seguito da uno scuotimento della testa. «No. Non lo farò.»

Gli allunga la mano. Louis ha un attimo di esitazione, perché non è sicuro di riuscire a mettere da parte l'orgoglio per prenderla, ma sa che non è un tentativo di pace, bensì di comunicargli qualcosa di ancora troppo fresco per esprimerlo a parole, perciò stringe le dita fra le sue e apre la porta del bagno. Camminano veloci perché hanno bisogno di parlare, ma non nel cesso sporco di piscio fin troppo piccolo e claustrofobico per le emozioni che sente esplodergli nel petto, con il rischio che qualcuno bussi e li costringa ad una pausa, e allora fuori da quel posto e dritti in strada, sotto la pioggia battente, protetti dal fragile tettuccio ancora aperto del locale al loro fianco.

Tremano entrambi nel pescare le sigarette dalle tasche, stretti nelle loro maglie leggere adatte solo all'interno della discoteca affollata e inutili nel freddo bruciante di Londra, silenziosi di comune accordo per quei secondi necessari a raccogliere il coraggio di emettere parola. Zayn fa un tiro e volta la testa, espirando il fumo e continuando a fissare il traffico pigro, lasciando a Louis la possibilità di guardarlo bene.

«Fumi ancora le Marlboro» lo sente mormorare, rispondendogli con un cenno della testa. È tornato a uno dei tanti tagli di capelli che aveva nella band, ma gli sembra l'unica somiglianza e contrasto con i nuovi piercing, i nuovi tatuaggi e il nuovo stile, qualche chilo in più sulle ossa e gli angoli degli occhi più invecchiati, ma distesi. Abbassa lo sguardo, prendendo il suo primo tiro e rimpiangendo di aver finito quel gin così velocemente, fra il groppo in gola e la bocca secca, chiedendosi ormai sobrio più di prima chi dei due farà il primo passo in quella conversazione impossibile.

«Non so cosa dire» ammette Zayn, lo sguardo ancora perso in lontananza, a cui risponde con uno sbuffo di risata basso e derisorio, alzando le sopracciglia, «né da dove cominciare.» Lo vede deglutire, spaventato, e un po' si pente, consapevole di avere avuto anche lui le sue colpe seppur ancora troppo arrabbiato per essere sicuro di poter parlare senza rovinare quel tentativo di armistizio, ma l'altro lo precede: «So solo che mi dispiace che sia andata a finire così» ed eccolo lì, che si gira verso di lui, lo guarda, gli circonda la vita con le braccia e affonda il naso sulla sua spalla, come se non fosse cambiata una virgola dalle sere sul tourbus in cui scendevano in strada a sgranchirsi le gambe e l'unica parola che usciva dalle loro bocche era un _passa?_ per scambiarsi l'accendino. La sigaretta gli cade per terra, dimenticata, mentre è colpito per l'ennesima volta da come fra loro non ci fosse mai stato bisogno di parlare quanto più di comunicare con i loro corpi, nel bene e nel male - erano sempre stati i preferiti l'uno dell'altro per quanto riuscissero a capirsi anche senza aprire bocca, con un abbraccio o una semplice carezza - eppure vorrebbe respingerlo e scuotere via la sensazione di inappropriatezza di quel gesto, quasi come se uno sconosciuto avesse provato ad emulare la relazione che aveva una volta con uno dei suoi più cari amici.

Sospira lieve, Louis, circondandogli la schiena con le braccia. Qualche anno fa avrebbero pianto, nel condividere un momento del genere - qualche anno fa. «Non credo sia così semplice» gli risponde, perciò, scuotendo la testa, gli occhi asciutti che osservano la condensa uscirgli dalle labbra, perché se c'è una cosa che ha capito è che a volte ha bisogno di prendersi del tempo per capire se un rapporto possa di nuovo funzionare, piuttosto che ficcarsi di nuovo a capofitto, rischiare di fare male ad entrambe le persone e ripetere gli errori del passato, _Harry_ , e l'immagine mentale dei suoi capelli ricci fra le dita l'ultima volta che si sono visti è un tuffo al cuore improvviso, così dolorosa da fargli strizzare gli occhi nel tentativo di smettere di visualizzarla.

Ma Zayn non sa niente nemmeno di quella faccenda.

Rimangono in silenzio. L'acquazzone si è calmato, lasciando il posto ad una leggera pioggerellina. Ha l'improvviso bisogno di riaccendersi una sigaretta, così allunga una mano verso la tasca del pantalone dove ha il pacchetto; è costretto a fermarsi quando Zayn si stringe a lui così aggressivamente da costringerlo a fare un passo indietro, indietreggiando contro il muro e sentendolo rabbrividire con violenza contro il suo corpo.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiede, accarezzandogli la schiena. Non sa bene cosa fare o dire, dopo tutta quella lontananza, se sia il solito malumore di quella vita da popstar che lo estrania dalla quotidianità dei suoi coetanei o se sia successo qualcosa e scuota la testa per altro. Realizza come sia più ubriaco di quanto sembri quando lo sente alzare il capo dalla sua spalla e puntargli il suo sguardo vacuo addosso, un sorriso amaro ad alzargli le labbra:

«Mi ha lasciato.»

«Cosa?» Non l'ha mai conosciuta, Gigi, se non per le foto intraviste sui social network nello scrollarli con pigrizia. Sembrava fossero felici, da quello che gli capitava di leggere - non che lo facesse di proposito, il cercarsi notizie che li riguardassero, ma una parte di sé desiderava il suo bene e gli sembrava che con quella ragazza fosse felice, che era tutto ciò che riusciva a sopportare di sapere senza sentire la solita rabbia montargli al solo ripensarlo. «Vi siete lasciati?»

«No,» lo corregge l'altro con un filo di voce, stringendo il tessuto della sua maglietta in un pugno, ma deciso, come se per lui fosse importante precisarlo, «lei ha lasciato me.»

Si trattiene in tempo dal dirgli _benvenuto nel club_. Ancora non è arrivato a quel livello di ubriacatura. «Mi dispiace,» balbetta, quindi, mordendosi le labbra. Zayn ha la faccia di uno che sarebbe in lacrime se ancora ne avesse da versare. La mano lascia la stretta sulla maglia e finisce sulla sua mascella, prendendogli il mento fra le dita. «Cosa stai facendo?» gli sussurra, alzando lo sguardo e rimanendo senza fiato.

«Ti voglio bene,» risponde Zayn. Ha una faccia stanca e gli occhi tristi e spenti, ma la sua espressione è seria, serena e _familiare_ , quella che gli riservava nelle loro serate più intime e che lo faceva sentire privilegiato nella consapevolezza di essere fra i pochi a conoscerla. La confusione di emozioni nel proprio stomaco si stabilizza, allora, e Louis realizza di non avere le forze e soprattutto il motivo di continuare a provare a detestarlo; domani potrà svegliarsi ed essere inorridito dal proprio comportamento, dare la colpa all'alcol e alla tristezza e alla solitudine e nascondersi nelle proprie bugie, ma non lì, non quella notte.

«Fra tutte le perdite,» gli confida tremolante, come se fosse una confessione, ricambiando la sua vulnerabilità, «sei stato una delle più dolorose in assoluto.»

Hanno la fronte poggiata l'uno su quella dell'altro, dondolando leggermente al ritmo della canzone che filtra flebile dall'interno della discoteca. Vorrebbe tirare su col naso, pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime, e abbracciarlo fino a fondersi con lui, e allo stesso tempo scappare da quell'intera nottata e dall'intensità della nostalgia che sta provando, avere del tempo per processare i propri sentimenti, perciò ricorre all'ironia, tentando di alleggerire l'atmosfera: «Chissà le fan quante fanfiction scriverebbero se ci vedessero in questa posizione,» scherza, con un accenno di risata.

L'altro non ride. Si scansa leggermente, sciogliendo l'abbraccio ma continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, con la mano ancora sul suo mento. Si aspetta una risposta irritata sul non essere in grado di avere un momento serio, una battuta sulle fan, un commento sull'omosessualità latente e non di tutti i componenti della band di cui facevano parte–

Zayn lo bacia.

Non è la prima volta. Ricorda una sera ad X-Factor, da soli a bordo piscina, a confidarsi i propri dubbi, paure ed incertezze: Louis aveva ammesso di non pensare di essere etero e Zayn aveva annuito, avvicinandosi e poggiando le labbra sulle sue. Era stato un bacio morbido, anche quando non si era fermato solo alle labbra ed avevano aperto le bocche - una limonata gentile, un'effusione delicata, quasi un cementarsi della loro amicizia, e quando si erano staccati aveva sorriso timidamente e annuito, decidendo di rientrare dentro casa e relegando l'esperienza ad un semplice esperimento...

...eppure è proprio come la prima volta, il suo pollice gli accarezza la guancia mentre gli stampa dei baci leggeri sulle labbra. E per quella notte Louis è proprio stanco di essere incerto: c'è della familiarità in quel gesto così rassicurante da sedurlo, spingerlo a ricambiare e passargli la lingua sulla bocca solo per sentirla schiudere sotto la sua in una lenta e pigra carezza. Sa di birra, Zayn, di Beck's e tabacco, una combinazione che non lo ha mai fatto impazzire ma che trova piacevole nella sua dolceamarezza e così appropriata per quelle circostanze da farlo sorridere, ma senza interrompere il bacio, il lento indugiare nella sua bocca, sfiorandogli la lingua con pigrizia e sentendo la testa girare, in balia del momento.

È Louis a fermare tutto, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e girando la testa per evitare la faccia dell'altro, che lo cerca di nuovo e che abbassa la testa sul suo collo quando si rende conto di dover rinunciare. La pioggia si è intensificata, battendo così forte da rendere difficile lo scrutare dell'orizzonte e scrosciando rumorosa, coprendo qualsiasi altro rumore che non sia il battito frenetico del proprio cuore. Dal proprio petto, gli arriva flebile alle orecchie la voce di Zayn: «Ho fatto una cazzata, vero?»

Louis rimane in silenzio, continuando a guardare la pioggia, perché non lo vuole dire ad alta voce e prendersi anche lui la sua parte di responsabilità nell'aver ricambiato, ma è l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare. Forse dovrebbe rassicurarlo - lo vorrebbe, sentendolo così scosso - dirgli che non sarebbe stato incontrandosi per caso in una discoteca in tarda nottata che avrebbero risolto i loro problemi, non dopo aver bevuto, non _loro_ , o che andrà tutto bene e domani si scriveranno per rivedersi e sistemare il loro rapporto e quella serata rimarrà come un ricordo che ripensandoci col tempo li farà solo divertire - ma lo sente sussultare e cominciare a piangere e no, non riesce a mentire con così tanta facilità.

«Spostiamoci da qua,» si limita ad esortarlo, alla fine, toccandosi la faccia e tirando su col naso, «sento la pioggia arrivarci.»


End file.
